


【盾冬】Soldier

by Zinnnnc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnnnc/pseuds/Zinnnnc
Summary: I Love You.这三个单词又一次在Steve脑海里一闪而过，转而间又将在他唇间无意识地道出。然而，Steve及时阻止了这句告白说出口。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

过去是我们做出的注解，我们信誓旦旦，想要摆脱，摆脱它的阴影，然而唯有增添更多的美好，才能真正摆脱。  
——Wendell Berry

01 1943 美国

大街上人来人往。女士们踩着红色的高跟鞋，淡绿色的碎花裙摆在微风中轻轻摇曳着。报童踢着小皮鞋奔跑，不远处那辆摆满了五颜六色的雪糕的冰淇凌车，正被一群小孩包围着。  
难得的假期，大街小巷一派祥和，全然无正处于战争时期的样子。  
Steve愣愣地看着Bucky接过一小束玫瑰花，机械地迈着步伐和Bucky一起离开了花店。  
“干嘛？”  
一只手在眼前晃了晃，Steve猛的回过神来。  
“你脸上的乌云都要把姑娘们吓跑啦。”  
Steve皱了下眉，别过脸去，没有理会Bucky的调侃。  
下一秒，他的肩膀便被大大咧咧地揽住了。清新的薄荷掩盖了硝烟的气息，玫瑰花香弥漫在空间里。Steve觉得自己有点迷醉。  
“Steve？”  
“captain？”  
“Stevie？”  
身旁的人百折不挠地叫着他的名字，兴许还举着玫瑰，用花瓣轻轻戳着Steve的脸颊。  
见Steve终于把脸转了过来，Bucky顺势把玫瑰花塞到了Steve手里。  
他在笑。浅绿色的双眸像夏日微风般温柔又令人躁动，玫瑰色的唇瓣令Steve像着了魔似的。  
他不知道自己什么时候牵起了Bucky的手在大街上狂奔，穿过了人来人往，穿过了喧嚣繁华。

他们急切地吻在一起，好像错失一秒钟对方就会消失似的。  
破败的小巷装载了他们不能见光的秘密。情欲的气息在空气中发酵，Steve粗暴地扯开Bucky的衣领，舌尖在那充满薄荷与硝烟味道的颈脖上游走。  
玫瑰花被随意地扔在地上。Bucky随着Steve的动作颤抖着，小声的呻吟着。  
在这里，他们永远都不用害怕被人发现，他们可以肆无忌惮地抚摸着彼此，与对方融为一体。这里虽然肮脏破败，却胜似天堂。  
草草的扩张过后，Steve急切地把身下硬的发疼的东西捅进那张向外滴着水的销魂小穴。  
两人都为久违的结合发出了舒服的喟叹。待适应后，Steve便开始缓慢地挺动，又在Bucky甜腻的呻吟声中逐渐失控。  
他低下头，衔住那划有水渍的玫瑰色唇瓣，将身下人的呻吟声堵在唇齿之中。  
他们做爱时话不多，仿佛是要把所有的力气都花在和对方的拥抱当中。  
脚边的玫瑰因失水已经开始凋谢，原本光鲜亮丽的鲜红色已变得黯淡无光。   
但他们不在乎。  
对于Steve来说，自己身前的这个男人才是那朵真正的玫瑰。那朵生长在黑暗荒芜地上的玫瑰。血红的身姿驱赶着Steve身旁无尽的黑夜，带来一束光，照进Steve那混沌已久的心中。  
随着Bucky高潮后小穴的紧缩，Steve也低吼着释放出来。

I Love You.

这三个单词又一次在Steve脑海里一闪而过，转而间又将在他唇间无意识地道出。然而，Steve及时阻止了这句告白说出口。  
他们都害怕给对方承诺。不是他们懦弱，而是因为他们过于强大。他们都是身经百战的士兵，战争是无情的，他们无法估计他们将要面临的是什么。  
一句承诺过于沉重，他们明白这句承诺意味着什么，也明白这句承诺在这个社会中是不被允许的。  
他们太过于复杂，他们一方面希望对方可以幸福美满的生活，不被自己拖累，另一方面又发现他们离不开彼此。他们只好在少的可怜的独处时间里，紧紧地拥抱对方，感受对方。

“你抱的太紧啦Stevie，我要没法呼吸了。”  
Steve稍微减小了拥抱的力度，但仍然没有放开Bucky。  
“你对着那个卖花女孩笑的很灿烂，还给她敬了个军礼。”Steve把头埋在Bucky的颈窝里闷闷地说。  
Bucky愣了几秒，转而又笑着说：“什么啊醋王，你刚刚乌云满面的就为了这个？”  
Steve没有回答，只是在Bucky的颈窝里蹭了蹭，发出了几句不满的哼哼声，活像一只巨大的金毛狗。  
Bucky趁机摸了一把Steve乱绒绒的头发。  
“走，去喝酒！Dugan那几个混蛋肯定已经换了好几轮酒了。”  
Bucky整理了一下衣服便往外走，Steve赶紧跟上去。  
“别喝那么多酒Bucky。”  
“嘿Steve，难得的假期，别这么扫兴嘛。今晚不喝醉不许走。”  
“你知道我喝不醉。”  
“那，我允许你把我灌醉噢captain。”Bucky狡黠的朝Steve眨了眨眼。  
Steve只觉得呼吸一沉。  
天知道Bucky从不吝啬在他人面前散发自己的荷尔蒙，尤其是在Steve面前。

在觥筹交错，男人女人们的尖叫欢呼声中，连赢三把的Bucky被Jones和Falsworth以“快去和cap叙叙旧”的理由请走了。  
Bucky不满的嘟囔着坐会Steve身旁，刚才赌博时喝了几瓶酒，现在他已经有点醉了。  
因为重心不稳，他便斜靠在酒桌旁，手肘支撑着脑袋。  
“说点什么呗Steve。”  
Steve望着他一副醉醺醺的模样，不觉有点好笑。  
“你给家里写信了吗？”Steve想了想，问道。  
“写了。我已经能想到妈妈和Rebecca收到信时那副高兴的模样了。你呢？”  
“我？我写给谁？Dear James Buchanan Barnes吗？”  
“噢，我相信他很乐意收到你的来信，Steve。”  
他们笑了一会儿，Bucky继续说道：“你知道吗？Becca跟我说她参加了一个女权组织。”  
“她是个勇敢的女孩。”  
Bucky赞同的点了点头。转而，他的嘴角又开始上扬。  
“她的哥哥也很勇敢噢，他要保护那个来自布鲁克林的豆芽菜。”  
“豆芽菜长大了，他也可以保护那个勇敢的哥哥了。”  
“怎么保护？”Bucky抿了一口酒。  
“比如他不见了，豆芽菜会把他找回来。再比如说，豆芽菜再也不会让他的Bucky从他身边离开。”  
“Prove it.”Bucky笑着说。  
“I will always be your soldier,Bucky.”  
Steve低下头，在Bucky手背上烙下虔诚的吻。  
他有一辈子来证明。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超级短更哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

02 2016 海上独立监狱

“又见面了，captain Rogers。”  
Lewis狰狞的脸向外露出一个诡异的笑容，从脸上蔓延到后背的伤疤告示着他上一次作恶时的失败。  
所谓九头蛇，砍掉一个头，还能长出一个新的。Steve觉得这句话用在Lewis身上绝对不是夸张描写。  
见Steve不回话，Lewis也不和他一直僵持着。  
“所以你这次来，必定是有求于我吧。让我猜猜，是洞察计划？”  
“我只需要一个地址。Zola在哪里？”  
“噢这可真是个难题。或许你该问点其他问题，比如说冬兵在哪里？你知道九头蛇为了养那么几个人花了不少钱。”  
“少废话，我需要zola的地址。”  
“噢噢噢，别这么暴躁嘛cap。告诉你们地址可对我一点好处都没有。让我想想，我们先来聊聊你的过去吧。”Lewis拿过身边的椅子，慵懒的瘫坐在上面。  
“我为什么要告诉你？”  
“噢cap，别这样。只要你跟我聊聊天，我就把地址告诉你，这样在夹板层上的罗曼诺夫女士就可以歇息一会儿了。”  
“怎么，真的不打算接受这么简单的条件吗？”Lewis侧着头，有点好笑的看着Steve因听到罗曼诺夫四个字时喉结滚动了一下的模样。  
“问吧。”见不占明显优势，Steve只好顺着Lewis的意思。  
“就来说说，你爱的那个人吧。”  
Steve思索了一会儿，说道：  
“我和Peggy在军队里认识。她是我的长官，我……”  
“停停停。”Lewis打断了Steve的话。“这可是历史书上的故事，我可不相信。我想想，或许是你在冰里冻太久了，已经忘记你曾经的故事了？”  
Lewis一瘸一拐地走到牢门边，诡异的微笑又挂在了他的脸上。  
“或许，让你的老相好告诉你以前发生过什么吧。你知道你刚刚那番话，还让他挺生气的。”  
突然间，一把枪抵在在了Steve的后脑勺上。  
没有人能够让Steve卸下防备，可以悄然无声地靠近Steve而不被发现。  
除了一个人。

“Bucky？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概是这样的，复仇者们需要找到zola程序的地址（前情是他们以为zola还活着，但其实并没有）。然而知道zola程序地址的人，只有Lewis。而Lewis刚好在之前的战斗中被Steve揍进了监狱，所以这次Steve来盘问他。最后Bucky为什么会出现呢为什么呢，因为他是被九头蛇操纵来劫狱的。


End file.
